


Don't Move

by mileskaane



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, M/M, scout is horny and also gross, sniper is a gross old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: Sniper takes Scout camping on their weekend off. Scout's hoping he can make a move on the other man.





	Don't Move

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for this fandom. find my awful tf2 tumblr over at @scoutbottoms. and my kpop blog @bigbangnsfw.

Sniper wasn’t sure he would’ve thought you sane if you told him a few months ago that he’d spend his one weekend off in six months going camping with Scout. He’d grown a bit of a soft spot for the kid. Chucking his bag in the van, Scout then rushed to clamber into the front with Sniper, the other man giving him a smile and flicking the radio on. Scout couldn’t quite believe his luck, a whole weekend away from base with the guy he’s been fawning over for months. He hoped to gain some confidence during their solitude.

They didn’t really go TOO far, only about 45 minutes away at most from the base. Sniper immediately set up two chairs outside the van and produced some lukewarm beers. The two of them sat chatting and laughing for hours, occasionally staring up at the stars, especially prominent in the night sky since they were so far from civilisation.

Scout fidgeted as he noticed how close the two of them had ended up being to one another. A few beers down and he was feeling slightly dazed. His mouth dried as Sniper turned to him, saying something about a constellation that Scout wasn’t listening to. He could kiss him right now. If he just leaned in. Scout swallowed and began to slowly lean forward.

“Alright, gonna get to bed,” Sniper said, standing up and picking up his chair, taking it into the van. Scout remained frozen for a second slightly bent forward before sighing and doing the same as Sniper.

“You don’t mind sharin’ a bed, right?” Sniper asked, pulling his shirt off. Scout’s eyes widened and his first attempt at an answer didn’t come out. Clearing his throat, he tried again with a faked casual sounding “s’fine, I guess”.

“But I brought my sleeping bag?” He said. Sniper smiled.

“Can’t let you sleep on the floor of me van, can I?”

Sniper revelled in the feel and heat of another person in the small bed. It had been all too long and the feeling of comfort soon allowed him to drift off into sleep.

He awoke rather slowly, not opening his eyes. It took a few moments to remember where he was and why he was squashed against the wall. His eyes opened wide at the sound of a shuddering breath. Sniper was about to turn over and ask why Scout was crying when he sensed erratic movement beneath the sheets. Oh.

“Wankin’ in me bed?” He said out loud into the darkness. Scout squeaked. Sniper rolled over. “Need some help?”

Moonlight drifted through the window of the van, illuminating Scout’s face and allowing Sniper to see the tentative nod after a moment of consideration. With a smirk, Sniper batted Scout’s hand away from his dick and took it into his mouth.

A stuttering breath left Scout’s gaping mouth, followed by a quiet whine as Sniper took nearly all of him in one go. Was he dreaming?

“O-oh god,” he whispered, looking down at the older man. The sight alone nearly made him lose it and he threw his head back in an attempt to hopefully make this last longer.

Sniper felt a bit like a dirty old man, which he probably was, but that only spurred him on more. He mentally thanked his lucky stars that he was crushing on a desperately horny kid. Breathing in deeply through his nose, he sank down further and deepthroated the younger man.

Scout let out an embarrassing wail in surprise, blindly grabbing onto Sniper’s head and tugging his hair. The other man groaned around the cock in his mouth at the pain, he vibrations of his groans making Scout’s legs shake in pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum Snipes” he panted out in a whisper. Sniper bobbed his head faster, grabbing Scout’s hips and digging his fingers in. Knuckles white, Scout yanked on Sniper’s hair as he yelled out his orgasm, whole body tensing in pleasure. Sniper popped off and groaned as he swallowed, rubbing his head where Scout had nearly ripped his hair out.

Scout lay panting for breath for a few moments before making eye contact with the other man.

“I..um. Sorry for wanking in your bed” he mumbled.

“S’okay, I forgive you” Sniper mumbled back, before leaning forward and finally indulging Scout in the kiss he’d been trying for all night.


End file.
